our world
by MinervaRules
Summary: carl is separated from rick and the group during the second attack on the prison and meets a strange man.
1. Chapter 1

Carl's POV

I ran through the forest, sweat ran down my face and blood oozed from the bullet hole in my shoulder. I could feel the bullet scraping against the flesh of my shoulder blade, the noise of the explosions and fighting that ensued from the attack on the prison slowly faded behind me as I stumbled past trees and greenery fighting to stay conscious.

Tears ran down my face at the thought of the governer killing the few people I knew as family, dad had told me to run, to not look back. The thought of him in the governers grasp only made more tears well up in my eyes, I quickly wiped them away I needed to stay strong I needed to keep moving.

I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the walker, its gnarled and bony fingers reached for my shirt, the smell of its rotting flesh and blood made my mind even foggier, I stumbled backwards tripping over a rock and taking the walker with me as I hit the dirt packed forest floor.

the walker fell on top of me, its teeth snapping inches away from my face. I held its shoulders keeping it as far away from me as I could I winced, the bullet hole in my shoulder burned in pain from the weight of the walker, I knew it wouldn't be long before the walker overpowers me fating me to a bloody doom.

My arms shook they were numb and seconds away from failing. I was about to give in when a gunshot rang through the forest and blood and brains spilled from the walkers head covering my clothes in gore.

I lifted my head to see a man standing over me a gun pointed at my head, I wanted to ask who he was and why he saved me but my vision was blurry and fading quickly.

The man knelt besides me an almost worried look on his face.

''it's okay'' he said ''my name is murray and everything is going to be okay''

I could barely register his words as the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2: the men

Murrays POV

I looked down at the unconscious boy that lay in front of me, his messy brown mop of hair fanned out around his pale face. He was covered in cuts and bruises the worst injury however was the bullet hole in his shoulder.

I lifted his shoulder and looked at his back hoping to see another hole in witch the bullet went through, unfortunately there was no hole meaning the bullet was still in his shoulder.

A shiver went down my spine, I only had a slight idea on how to remove a bullet and I had a feeling if I tried I'd only make it worse.

I looked down at the kid again and guilt surged through my veins, I had no idea who he was or if he was dangerous or not, but I knew I wasn't going to let him die until I found out.

I grabbed the kid and put him over my shoulder, he was incredibly light so he wasn't very hard to carry, but it'd probably be a while till I got him somewhere safe I didn't know if I could carry him for very long. I walked back into the forest and prayed for a miracle.

\

I'd been walking for a few hours sweat beading my forehead and the weight of the kid making my shoulder ache, the sun was just starting to go down turning the sky orange and dark blue.

I moved quickly knowing that if I were attacked by a walker I wouldn't have a very easy time defending my self with a teenager over my shoulder.

That's when I smelled it, smoke? I moved forward following the aroma, and pushed aside a couple leaves and branches revealing a small clearing.

A couple men crouched around a small fire in the middle of the clearing cooking rabbit over the flame. My stomach ached at the thought of food, but I didn't know who these men were and if they could be dangerous and I wasn't taking any chances.

I slowly turned around hoping to leave their campsite unnoticed. I only made it a couple feet before a crisp snap echoed through the forest as a branch broke underneath my foot.

A shiver ran down my spine as I heard the click of a gun and a voice yell ''come out asshole, or I'll blow your fucking brains out!'' more then anything I wanted to run but I knew if I tried he'd shoot me before I could make it an inch.

I turned, my heart hammering in my chest as I slowly stepped into the clearing the kid still hanging limply from my shoulder ''well lookie what we got here boys'' the man holding the gun said in a deep voice '' a coupla passerbyers'' the man had a wicked smile framed with a grey beard.

I gulped, by the amused looks on the men's faces I could tell my nervousness was obvious ''p-please'' I started not exactly sure what to say ''I'm just trying to get him somewhere safe'' I gestured towards the boy on my shoulder.

The man kept his gun trained on me, his finger on the trigger, he had a look on his face that told me he'd kill us just for disturbing his dinner. Then he dropped the gun and grinned ''nice to meet you stranger we got plenty of rabbit to go around'' the man gestured for me to sit down. I didn't move I knew these men couldn't be trusted '' I'll stand'' I said cynically. The mans smile wavered and he lifted his gun once again '' I said sit down'' he said a little more demanding.

I knew I was out numbered I might as well make it easier on myself. I sat next to a slightly overweight man who looked at the kid with a devilish smile as I slowly placed him on my lap keeping him close. The man with the beard sat next to me still clutching his gun tightly ''what's your name kid?'' the man asked. I was hesitant I didn't want to tell this creep anything but if I was going to make it out of here alive I needed to play nice ''Murray'' I replied cautiously.

''Nice to meet you Murray, my names Joe''.


	3. Chapter 3: Samuel

General POV

Murray looked around at the men. The fat one that was seated next to him had been revealed to be Dan, his mouth was framed by a sandy brown beard with grey strands here and there, he had a bald spot framed by a curtain of the same sandy brown hair. every so often he'd look up at Murray from eating his share of the rabbit and give him a sickly grin, sending shivers down his spine.

Murray looked down at the kid that was layed across his lap wondering for the millionth time why he had saved him, he also wondered where the boy's parents were, if he was alone, if he was dangerous. Murray also wondered about the sheriffs hat the kid had been wearing when he found him, the one he left on the ground.

"he you're son?"

Murray looked up at the young man who asked the question he wore cargo pants military boots and a plaid shirt. the kid had a messy mop of black hair and piercing green eyes. He looked completely out of place with the men surrounding them.

"no" Murray answered "found him on the road he was injured".

"so you brought a stranger with you?" the young man asked more curiously than suspiciously.

"couldn't just leave him, would you have?".

The young man didn't answer just went back to scraping at a piece of wood with a pocket knife.

"don't mind Samuel" Joe said gesturing towards the kid who questioned Murray "asks a lot of questions doesn't like answering them though" Samuel gave a scowl but said nothing.

"so" Joe continued "you out here all alone, no group, camp maybe?"

"nope" Murray answered "its just been me for a while now atleast until this morning" Murray said looking down at the boy.

"yeah about that" Joe started as he stood and pulled out his gun he quickly aimed it at my head before I could think to reach for my weapon "we'll need everything you've got, and the kid".

Murray couldn't have said he was surprised he saw this coming from the moment he sat down but there was nothing he could've done to stop it.

"that's not gonna happen" Murray said looking up at Joe straining to not let the fear seep into his words.

Joe immediately struck him across the face his back hit the ground from the force of the blow. Murray looked up to see Dan scoop up the boy from Murrays lap ''claimed'' Dan exclaimed excitedly. "no!" Murray yelled feeling a sense of protectiveness for the boy "please" Murray could hardly get the word out before receiving a kick to the gut from Joe.

"sorry Murray I actually kinda liked you we might've even been friends in another-"

Joe was cut off by a gurgling noise everyone turned to see Samuel holding a piece of sharpened wood that was embedded in Dan's neck

Dan collapsed to the ground and Samuel caught the boy and layed him on the ground. Samuel then immediately turned and shot one of the claimers leaving only Joe and Len. Len charged at Samuel and knocked him to the ground both struggled for the upper hand as Joe turned back to Murray to finish him off.

But Murray was already on his feet. He punched Joe in the face causing the man to stagger a bit. Murray went in for another strike but Joe dodged his fist and tackled Murray to the ground. Joe immediately overpowered Murray and wrapped his hands around his neck. Murray gasped for air unsuccessfully as Joes grip tightened. the sides of Murrays vision started to fade he fought the best he could clawing at Joes arms without much luck. It was no use the man was too strong.

Samuel pulled the trigger sending a bullet into Len's ribcage he threw the man off him and looked up to see Joe on top of Murray his hands wrapped tightly around his neck, the young man fought for air Samuel knew he wouldn't last much longer. Samuel raised his gun aiming it at Joe, he wanted to pull the trigger, he wanted to say goodbye to the cruel smirks and snide comments of Joe, but he couldn't not after everything.

Samuel dropped the gun and clutched the sharpened piece of wood he thrust the piece of wood into Joes side knowing it wouldn't kill him but atleast occupy him. Joe howled in pain and his grip on Murrays throat lessened. Joe stumbled off of Murray and staggered into the woods disappearing in the trees.

Samuel extended a hand to Murray. Murray examined him curiously not taking his hand.

"why did you save us?" Murray asked in a hoarse voice pain scraping his throat.

"I was planning on leaving anyways" Samuel answered "they weren't good people, I know what they would've done to your friend I couldn't let that happen".

Murray questioned if Samuel could be trusted but his thoughts were cut short by a gasp.

Murray and Samuel turned to see the boy bolt upright his eyes wide open.


	4. Chapter 4: new beginnings

Carl's POV

One was standing in front of me he had black hair and green eyes, the other was at the black haired boys feet he had light brown hair and big brown eyes they were both obviously adults but couldn't have been more than twenty.

There were multiple dead body's surrounding them but they were too fresh to be walkers, these bodies were of people, people they killed.

The black haired boy came up to me probably seeing the fear that was no doubt written all over my face. I immediately got to my feet planning to run but a wave of nausea hit me and my knees buckled, the black haired boy caught me before I could hit the ground.

I blacked out.

/

There was a bright glow. I looked over to see a small fire a couple feet away. the two boys loomed over me, we were still in the small clearing and it looked about the same time of day, meaning I only passed out for an instance.

The black haired boy held a knife, the tip of it glowed red. I immediately panicked remembering the bullet in my shoulder and the realization of what they were planning to do.

"You might want to hold him down" the black haired boy said to his companion. The brown haired boy grabbed my arms and pressed them against the ground as I started to kick and flail in a panic but my strength was no match for the older boy's.

The black haired boy dug the knife into the bullet hole and a million sparks of pain flared through my shoulder I screamed in pain tears flowed down my cheeks. The pain was unbearable.

Luckily I didn't feel it for long. I passed out within seconds.

/

The first thing I felt was the pain, I unintentionally let out a low moan "I think he's waking up" a voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see the brown haired boy looking down at me. I looked at my surroundings I was lying on a table in a small kitchen. I peered through a window to see it was dark out. My shoulder was wrapped in bandages I could already see the blood bleeding through the white wrapping "how do you feel?" the brown haired boy asked. I looked up at him again and panic rose in me as I remembered the dead bodies. Without thinking I swung at the boy. My fist connected with his face and he staggered backwards clutching his now bleeding nose.

I immediately jumped off the table and grabbed a broken piece of glass off the ground as the black haired boy made his way into the kitchen, he looked from me to Murray noting the bloody nose. I held the shard of glass in front of me pointing it at both of them.

"put it down" the black haired boy said in a calm voice.

"wh-who are you? Where are we?"

"My name is Murray and that's Samuel you were wounded so we brought you here it's just an abandoned house" the brown haired boy said in a nasal voice.

"In the clearing those dead bodies, did you kill those people?"

"Yes"

I clutched the glass tighter causing blood to drip between my fingers as the glass cut a small line in my palm. But I Ignored the pain all I cared about was getting out of here getting away from these men. I just needed to figure out how.

Murray stepped forward, I stepped backwards "we had no choice" he said, his voice breaking a little on the word choice.

"Where did you find me, what happened to…"And that's when it hit me, the prison, the governer, Dad.

"Dad" I muttered in barely a whisper

"What?" Murray asked confused.

I ignored him realizing what had happened, what I'd lost.

Judith, Michonne, Hershel, Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, Beth, Carol. They were gone, they were all gone, lost to the likes of the governer. Everyone I ever cared about. dead.

I sank to my knees as tears started to stream down my face, I dropped the piece of glass and it shattered to a million pieces, just like me. I clutched my stomach as my body wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

Murray knelt down in front of me a look of pity on his, he reached out towards me, but I immediately shot to my feet and backed away until my back hit the edge of the table.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted in anger. I wasn't angry at them, I was angry at myself, angry that I couldn't save the only people I had left, that I could stop the governer from slaughtering everything that meant anything to me.

"calm down" Murray said with a calm voice "we're not going to hurt you if we wanted to we would've by now"

I knew he was right they had every possible opportunity to hurt me. "You should rest" said Samuel " we were able to take the bullet out but you could still get an infection" I wiped the tears from my face and nodded, I still wasn't sure if I could trust them, or what their intentions were, but I saw no reason to feel threatened by them.

I walked past them to the dusty couch in the living room and layed down while Murray and Samuel sat against the wall in front of me. Despite being with complete strangers, having a hole in my shoulder and knowing that I'd never see dad or Judith again, I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: trust

Samuels POV

The kid slept on the couch a couple feet away. Me and Murray sat against the wall we were both exhausted having fought off the claimers and dealing with the most stubborn kid alive.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

I looked over at Murray despite knowing exactly who he was talking about I put on a confused look.

"Joe, he was going to kill me and probably do something far worse to Carl so why didn't you kill him, you easily could've" he wasn't accusing me, it seemed he genuinely wanted to know.

I let out a sigh " they died in front of me… my mom, my dad, my sister. I was alone when Joe found me, I was starving and weak, I could hardly hold a weapon. But he took me in, taught me to fight, to be strong, he wasn't always bad. But more people started to join our group cruel people, killers, rapists like Len and Dan. Eventually Joe started to forget his morals he became like them, a monster. The moment I realized that, I planned on leaving, and then you and Carl came. I know he's not the same person, but he's the only one I had, I just couldn't"

Murray stared at me his big brown eyes were full of sympathy.

"I don't blame you I probably wouldn't have been able to either" I looked over at him.

Murray sighed and looked down at the dust covered floor and started to trace letters in the dust.

I looked down at what he was writing to see the letters JSS.

/

I don't know how long we had been walking before we came upon the sign.

The boy who revealed himself to be Carl was weak and slow. the bandages wrapped around his shoulder were almost completely crimson. He had dark circles under his eyes and his dark brown hair was soaked with sweat. The kid looked like he could drop dead any second.

We all knew he wouldn't last long without antibiotics but so far we hadn't passed a pharmacy. Carl stopped, and for the third time since we started walking he doubled over and threw up. Me and Murray looked away in disgust and that's when I saw it the big white wooden sign.

I walked over to it while Murray helped Carl get to his feet. I felt even the tiniest bit of optimism as I read the sign.

"TERMINUS SANCTUARY FOR ALL COMMUNITY FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARRIVE SURVIVE"

"Hey guys look" I called

Murray came up to the sign practically dragging Carl who by some miracle looked even more pale.

"Do you think its real?" Murray asked curiously

"Only one way to find out" I said examining the map on the sign "if we follow the tracks we'll make it there in a day maybe, they might even have medicine" I said glancing over at Carl who looked ready to collapse any second.

"we should go" said Murray sounding hopeful for the first time since I met him.

I looked over at Carl who only gave a nod.

Murray smiled "I guess its settled then we're going to Terminus".


	6. Chapter 6: the past

Carl's POV

We made camp next to a broken down SUV. Samuel, Murray and I sat around a small fire. I felt a little better after drinking some water and eating some squirrel Samuel hunted, although I still felt like I could pass out at any moment.

Murray looked up at me a slightly worried look on his face "so" Murray started "back at the house you said something about your dad, what happened to him?"

I looked up at him, wow this guy was straight forward.

"Nothing" I said flatly careful not to let my voice crack.

"It didn't seem like nothing"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I just want to get to know you"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I growled getting slightly irritated with his need to pry.

Murray looked down "sorry" he said lamely going back to his squirrel. We sat in silence with the exception of the crackling fire and the distant moans of walkers.

"you know I had a sister" Murray said suddenly looking up at me "she was around your age, she was stubborn like you, she absolutely hated it when people called her a kid, she was strong and brave"

"did she die" I asked curiously before I had the time to think it was a rude question.

"No" Murray said shifting uncomfortably "we got split up, we were surrounded by biters she led them away, gave me time to escape, I looked for her everywhere I never found her" I looked up at him again. I sighed knowing why he told me.

"His name was Rick… my Dad. There was a man named the governer, he hated us, wanted us dead. Rolled right up to our gates with tanks and guns. We were so caught up in trying normal again we didn't even see it coming. My Dad told me to run, not to look back." A tear ran down my cheek and I furiously wiped it away denying myself emotion I didn't deserve pity, not after failing them. "I was a coward and it got them killed, it got them all killed".

Murray looked at me with a face so full of pity I wanted to punch it. I knew he wanted to say something, to comfort me maybe, but there was nothing to say.

/

I woke with a start, the sky was pitch black and the fire had been kicked out a while ago. I looked around to see Murray sleeping a couple feet away and Samuel sitting at the edge of camp keeping watch.

I stood and realized I had to pee. I walked towards the forest "where you going?" Samuel asked "gotta pee" I answered groggily and stumbled into the trees. I walked for a few minutes before I stopped in front of a tree.

when I was done I started walking back to our campsite. I had almost made it back when I heard a snap like someone stepping on a twig. My heart skipped a beat as I unsheathed my knife and turned around scanning the forest. I waited for a walker to stumble towards me but nothing was there, I probably just imagined it. I put my knife away and starting walking again.

I was a couple feet away from stepping into the clearing when I felt something rough cover my mouth and something cold and sharp press against my throat. My heart started hammering in my chest, I clawed at the hand that was clutched over my mouth but whoever it was didn't give. The blade pressed against my throat even tighter. I felt a hot breath on my neck "shut up" the man behind me hissed in my ear. My struggling faltered but I wasn't going to let him take me without a fight.

But to my surprise the man didn't turn and drag me away. Instead he stepped into the clearing his hand still over my mouth and the other clutching the blade against my neck. The man cleared his throat dramatically. Samuel immediately turned and jumped to his feet raising his gun. " you don't wanna do that" the man said, the blade bit into my neck as the man clutched it tighter causing a line of blood to run down the front of my shirt. Despite myself I let out a small cry of pain.

"Let him go Joe" Samuel demanded in a calm voice.

Somehow I just knew the man behind me was grinning.

"Sure thing just wake up your friend there and we can have a little fun."


	7. Chapter 7: consequences

Murrays POV

The last thing I expected when I woke up was to see Joe holding a knife to Carl's neck how he found us in the first place was beyond me.

"We can talk about this just put the knife down" I said hoping he would listen to reason but knowing Joe it wasn't likely.

"Shut up!" Joe yelled he clutched the knife tighter causing even more blood to seep out from beneath the blade and stain Carl's shirt, the boy let out a muffled cry of pain with Joes hand wrapped firmly over his mouth.

"This is between me and you", Samuel said "let him go"

"I don't think I will" Joe said with a grin.

"What do you want?" I asked getting fed up with his game

"you know what I want?, I want you dead" Joe nodded towards me, he leaned his head down to Carl's ear "and I wanna hear this brat scream" he chuckled, carl was squirming and fighting against Joes grip but he was still weak, and looked on the verge of tears.

"But you" Joe said nodding towards Samuel "I'll give you a choice, join me or die with these cowards" Samuel scowled "I should've killed you, the real Joe died a long time ago."

Joe growled in anger and slid the blade to the side making a deep cut on the side of Carl's neck, the boy screamed in pain causing my heart to drop, I hadn't known him very long but I didn't want to see him in pain. "Wrong answer" Joe said raising the knife.

Before Joe had the chance to do any more harm a biter stumbled out of the trees behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders, Joe turned to kill it his grip on Carl loosening in his haste, I saw my opportunity. I grabbed Carl's arm and pulled him away from Joe, who was too caught up in fending off the biter to stop me . Samuel immediately sprung into action tackling Joe as soon as he had killed the biter. Both Joe and Samuel crashed to the forest floor.

I grabbed Carl's arm and wrapped it around my shoulder knowing he was in no condition to walk I started towards the forest hoping to escape the clearing, sadly our pursuit didn't last very long Carl went limp taking me by surprise I lost balance and we both fell to the ground. I stumbled over to him and shook him, I would've just carried him but I wouldn't make it far. I hadn't gotten enough sleep and I was exhausted.

"Come on carl, please wake up" I said desperately. I looked over my shoulder to see Joe trying to push Samuel off of him I knew it wouldn't take long before he succeeded. I turned back to Carl, he was pale and the deep cut on his neck was bleeding badly. I lightly slapped his cheek, he let out a cough and a couple seconds later his eyes fluttered open. "hey" I said in a hurry "I need you to walk, ok?" he nodded weakly and I helped him to his feet.

I looked over to see Joe push Samuel, Joe punched him in the face Samuel fell of him dazed, Joe grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against a tree he slammed him against it, Samuel hit his head with a sickly crack he fell out of Joes arms and crumpled to the floor. I watched all this in horror. I knew there was still time to turn, to run, to get Carl to safety. But I couldn't leave Samuel not after he risked everything to save us, not after he chose us over Joe.

I grabbed Carl's knife from its sheath considering the only other weapon was Samuel's gun witch was behind Joe. I grabbed Carl by the shoulders and said "everything's going to be okay, this us, just surviving somehow" he looked at me confused, I knew he wanted to say something but I didn't give him the time. I turned around to face Joe.

He chuckled, an amused look on his face "I'm going to kill you Murray, and I'm gonna take my nice sweet time, and then when I'm done, I'm gonna use the kid, I cant wait to hear him scream."

I charged at him not caring what he did to me but I wasn't going to let him hurt Carl. I thrust the blade at him, he dodged and grabbed my arm he punched me in the face with his other fist, I stumbled backwards but immediately charged at him again tackling him, his back hit the ground and I punched him in the face with as much force as I could muster witch isn't much, I wasn't scrawny or weak but I was never exactly strong and haven't been in many fights, I punched him again I went in for another but he moved his head quickly, causing my fist to hit the ground hard.

I winced as the skin on my knuckles broke, Joe took this opportunity to flip the tables he grabbed my shoulders and threw me onto my back he climbed on top of me and started to punch me repeatedly the skin on my cheek started to break and bruise. I wanted to fight back but the pain was too much. Soon I was just barely tittering on the edge of consciousness, the world was a shade darker than it should've been, and all I saw was Joes fist again and again.

Joe went in for his hundredth punch when Carl jumped onto his back wrapping his thin arms around his neck, I wanted to yell at him to run, to stop being stupid but I couldn't move, everything was numb and it was too late. Joe swung his elbow backwards and it connected with Carl's face. I used all the strength I had to turn to my side to see Carl fall to the ground clutching his bruised cheek. Despite having a hole in his shoulder, a deep cut on his neck, and being covered in cuts and bruises, Carl slowly but surely gets to his feet to face Joe, something I could've never done in his condition. Carl looked him in the eyes trying as hard as he could to mask the fear even though it was obvious.

Joe grabbed him by the shirt, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Joe throwing Carl to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: their world

General POV

Carl's back hit the forest floor knocking the wind out of him, he clutched his stomach begging for the air to re-enter his lungs.

Carl looked up to see the man Murray and Samuel called Joe towering over him. "stay away from me!" Carl yelled knowing all to well the man wouldn't listen. Joe punched Carl in the face making his vision go blurry. Joe positioned himself on Carl so that he was sitting on his thighs pinning his legs down.

Joe grabbed Carl's arms while the boy tried clawing at his face. "get off of me!" Carl cried still hopelessly clawing at the man. Joe chuckled "quit your squirmin boy" Carl reached for the knife in Murrays limp hand only to receive another punch to the face.

Joe grabbed Carl roughly and forced him on his stomach causing the boy to go into a panic "no!" Carl's screams fell on deaf ears "please don't!" Carl cried, no longer caring that his fear was more than obvious. Joe only chuckled and grabbed a fistful of Carl's hair and pressed his face against the ground. With the other hand Joe reached for Carl's belt.

Murray slowly came to, to the sound of screaming, his vision was blurry and his head was pounding, he looked to the side to see two figures, one on top of the other.

"No, no, no!" Carl screamed "stop!" Joe's grip on his hair tightened and he pulled carl's head up next to his own "shut the hell up" he hissed in Carl's ear, Joe slammed carl's head back on the ground cutting off the boys desperate cries. Carl's vision immediately faded a shade darker, Carl trembled he was weak and could feel Joe's hands on him.

Tears started to run down Carl's cheeks, he could no longer hold it in. knowing what was happening and what Joe was planning on doing to him. Everything he'd held in since the prison could no longer be kept behind the wall, the wall he made in his mind where he put everything he felt, about his mom dying, about killing that boy, about losing his Dad and everyone at the prison. The wall broke and so did Carl, it all came out and flowed down his cheeks in rivers of pain.

It took Murray a while to realize the figures were Carl and Joe, and that Joe was on top of Carl. Murray's heart dropped at the sight of Carl lying on the floor helpless and crying. More than anything he wanted to run over and help him, but if he wasn't smart they might not all make it out of this alive.

Murray stumbled over to Samuel as carefully as he could without being heard. He kneeled in front of the unconscious Samuel and started to shake him.

Joes hands slid down to carl's hips prompting even more tears to fall, Carl wanted to fight back to do something, anything but he couldn't move and could feel every scratch bruise and injury, they stung with a vengeance and only made him weaker. Joe clutched Carl's hips hard enough to bruise "please" Carl begged weakly "don't", Joe only chuckled and grabbed onto the waistband of carl's jeans.

Samuel's eyes fluttered open "what happened" he groaned weakly to Murray who was looming over him. Murray gripped Samuel's arm and helped him to his feet. Murray looked back over to Joe and Carl what he saw horrified him, Samuel followed his gaze and the same horrified look spread over his face.

Joe had pulled Carl's jeans down to his knees, a steady stream of tears now flowed down Carl's cheeks he could hear himself sobbing but didn't care his body shook with fear, this was it, this was happening and there was nothing Carl could do to stop it. Joe gripped onto Carl's hair once again and pressed his face against the dirt so hard, sharp twigs scraped Carl's cheek. Joe grabbed onto the waistband of Carl's boxers and started to tug, Carl's cries grew louder and he waited for what would be the worst experience of his life.

Uncontrollable rage rose in Samuel, he charged at Joe no longer caring about who Joe used to be, or what he taught him, this wasn't Joe anymore it was a monster. Carl felt the weight on him disappear as Samuel slammed into Joe with so much force that Joe's teeth chattered. Murray ran to Carl's side, the boy was lying on his stomach shaking violently, his pants were halfway down and his body jerked with sobs, the bandages on his shoulder were now completely dark red and his face was littered with cuts and bruises, he looked awful. Murray gathered the boy in his arms and placed Carl's head on his lap.

Samuel punched Joe in the face so hard he spit out a bloody tooth, but he didn't stop there, Samuel punched him again, and again, and again. He punched without mercy using all his strength, he punched until the skin on Joes face broke, he punched until a loud crack testified that Joes jaw was broken, Samuel punched and punched until the skin on his knuckles split and his fist grew numb. Joe lay underneath Samuel in a bloody unmoving heap, Samuel knew the man was long since dead but he kept going, he punched the disfigured unidentifiable bloody mass that used to be Joes face. He punched until he was sure he no longer could.

Murray sat off to the side cradling Carl's head in his arms, a horrified look on his face. Samuel stumbled off Joe and fell next to him his breaths were ragged and short, he stared at the bloody mess he created with wide eyes, as though realizing what he'd done for the first time.

Murray tore his eyes away from Samuel and looked down at Carl who was lying on his lap. Carl's cheeks were stained with tears and his entire body ached, the adrenaline was wearing off and his many injuries were catching up to him.

Murray placed a hand on the boys cheek "I'm sorry" he said genuinely "I'm so sorry Carl" the boy only stared up at him for a few seconds before his eyes rolled up in his head, his eyelids slid shut, and his breathing evened out. Murray grabbed Carl's jeans, pulled them back up to his waist and buckled his belt while Samuel sat next to Joe's lifeless body panting and clutching his fist that was now red, raw and covered In blood, He stared at Carl who was still trembling despite being unconscious. "I couldn't let it happen" Samuel said in a quiet voice looking up to meet Murrays eyes "I should've never spared him, I should've known this was going to happen" Murray stared at Samuel for a few moments before looking back down at carl "don't feel bad about it, about being human, we can't help it" Murray said, pushing a few strands of Carl's hair to the side.

Samuel only stared at him, his entire body vibrated with guilt and adrenaline. Samuel knew the boy would be traumatized, that when he wakes up he might not be the same. A new wave of guilt washed over Samuel knowing it was partly his fault, he had let Joe live and Carl had payed for it, he didn't think he could ever make it up to the kid.

Murray looked back up at Samuel and told him something his sister had told him more times than he could count.

"It's their world we're just living in it."


	9. Chapter 9: broken

**I don't know if anyone's even reading, but if you are I hope you enjoy**

Samuel's POV

Murray dabbed a washcloth on Carl's forehead washing off some of the dirt, grime and blood covering his face.

I sat on the other side of the small office we had found in the pharmacy. My arms ached from Murray and I taking turns carrying the kid.

Murray wiped Carl's face with the wet cloth, till all that was left was clean pale skin, I almost didn't recognize him.

I continued to stare at him, ever since last night I just couldn't shake this feeling of guilt.

The kid just reminded me so much of myself, losing everything, seeing things he shouldn't have to, I don't blame the kid for breaking, I'm surprised he didn't sooner.

"Stop" Murray said not even turning to look at me "stop blaming yourself, guilt just gets you killed."

"He's going to hate me when he wakes up."

"You're not the one that hurt him."

"No but I'm the one that let it happen."

"Nothing happened" Murray said finally turning to look at me.

"You can't tell me that what Joe did was nothing"

"Maybe not but it could have been worse, you stopped Joe, you saved him."

"Yeah well it wouldn't have happened if I had the balls to kill him in the first place"

Murray sighed and looked back down at Carl "he's made it this far, he's strong, he'll be okay."

/

 _We were sitting on the porch the wooden floorboards of the steps creaked every time I put a card down._

 _We were seated in front of an old style Mexican house, with a creaky door, and chipped paint exposing bricks every here and there._

 _We had been playing crazy eight's for almost three hours before Miguel threw his cards down in exasperation._

 _I looked up with a wide smile "I win, again" I exclaimed, Miguel only smiled and ruffled my hair "What can I say, my baby bro's a pro."_

" _I'm not a baby"_

" _Of course not."_

 _Miguel always knew how much I hated it when he called me a baby even though he still always said it._

" _So how are things going with you and that Vanessa girl?" he teased nudging my shoulder._

" _She…she kissed me" a smile spread across his face, my brother whooped and nudged my shoulder again._

" _I thought I was the gangsta, my little bro's in the fourth grade and he's already got girls lining up left and right!"_

 _I blushed making my brother laugh harder, he loved teasing me about how I had pale skin like our mother, while his was light brown._

" _Are you staying for dinner?" I asked changing the subject._

" _Nah I got plans, this fool stole from me, I gotta teach him a lesson."_

 _Despite being only sixteen my brother had a reputation, no one stole from him, ever._

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _You don't need to worry about that baby bro, everything's going to be fine."_

 _/_

I woke with a start a layer of sweat covering my face. I looked around to see that it was still dark, and the fire we had started in the office was put out. Murray lay a couple feet away fast asleep.

It took me a while to notice the icy blue eyes staring at me, Carl sat holding his knees to his chest a couple feet from where I was lying. It was hard to see in the dark but I could still see the sad look on his face.

"What were you dreaming about?" The boy asked curiously.

"My brother." I answered simply.

"Where is he now?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

I examined the kid for a few moments before I realized there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"I…I" he stopped and buried his head in his knees sobbing.

I got up and sat next to him, I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder.

He violently pulled away making me jump he looked up at me, his cheeks were stained with tears and his icy blue eyes were like vast oceans of pain.

I felt like I could see every community he's lost, every family member he's had to bury, every friend who's stabbed him in the back, it was all there in his eyes, the pain, the suffering, the loss.

"I-I'm sorry" the last thing I wanted was for him to be scared of us, of me.

"I-I can feel it" he started, tears streaming down his face. "I can feel his hands on me, I can feel him pulling my pants down, I can hear him telling me to stop struggling-"

He stops and the tears come, more than I thought possible, he sobs so loud I'm sure Murrays awake by now.

I look over and Murrays sitting up in the same place he was sleeping, staring at Carl a sad look on his face.

I reach out again and this time he doesn't pull away, instead he surprises me and wraps his arms around me, he sobs into my chest.

"Their gone" he says in between sobs "their all gone, my Dad, my Mom, my sister…I killed that boy, I put a bullet in his head and felt nothing!" I put a hand on the boy's head as a defiant tear makes it's way down my cheek.

"I watched Maggie cut her stomach open, I shot her! And I hardly even cried, and I can't do it anymore." He could hardly finish the sentence before he broke into more sobs.

"I'm tired of watching them die, everyone I ever cared about, I'm tired of waiting for a life I'll never get. I just want it to be over…please just let it be over." He spoke the last part quietly and buried his head in my chest, no longer sobbing just silently crying, clutching my shirt.

"you don't need to worry, everything's going to be fine."

/

 _I woke to the sound of a bang. I immediately shot up in bed and pulled my covers off._

 _I walked out of the baby blue painted room that my brother told me goodnight in every night, and made my way to the front door._

 _I opened it and stepped out onto the wooden, decades old porch my brother and I spent so many hours on, playing checkers or cards._

 _I squinted into the darkness and there standing in the middle of the street holding up a metal revolver was my brother, my best friend, the person I looked up to who was always there for me._

" _Miguel?"_

 _He looked over at me with a look of pure utter regret on his face, and that's when I notice it, the blood, it's splattered on half his face mixing with the tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _I look down and stifle a scream, lying there, in the middle of the street, at my brothers feet was a body._

 _The boy couldn't have been more than sixteen, a hole in his head seeped blood making a crimson puddle around him. His wide brown eyes stared up at the stars._

" _I-I just, I just wanted to scare him" Miguel fell to his knees dropping the gun, it clattered to his side with a metallic ping._

 _I could hear the sirens in the distance, they were coming, they were going to take him away, forever._

 _I ran to him and wrapped my small arms around him tears now running down my cheeks._

" _Please, please forgive me Samuel, I love you"_

 _I hadn't even realized they were there until one of them grabbed him and cuffed his hands behind his back and shoved him into a police car, he didn't struggle, he didn't fight them._

 _I tried to run to him but another officer held me back, I cried his name over and over until the car disappeared._

 _And he was gone._


End file.
